


Attentive

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [28]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Angst, Tears, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Too much has happened for her to quit now.





	Attentive

**Author's Note:**

> MY CHILD. I LOVE CAROL. I LOVE HER AND HER POOKIE. Apparently people find this ship weird?,,,, which is bullshit and they're hardcore missing out. I've been blessed by Caryl all of the time. SHOUT IF YOU LOVE CARYL! Any comments/thoughts appreciated! Thank you!

 

028\. Attentive

*

 _Too much_ has happened for her to quit now.

Hunks of dead, gory skin hangs off Negan's barbed wire, soaking in too-warm crimson.

Daryl finds her like this, limping in the woods and with his bulletproof vest gone, her entire mouth and left cheek yellow-and-green _mottled_ , _bruised_.

He nearly drops his gun to embrace her, quickly and roughly, shoving his face into Carol's blood-flecked, sweaty throat and quivering like he's crying. "The Saviors… they took you… I thought…"

Carol feels her lips tilt upwards, dragging her empty hand over his skull, cradling him in.

"And I took me _back_ ," she replies hoarsely.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
